VenturianTale Wiki Home
Wiki-wordmark.png|VenturianTale Wiki|link:VenturianTale|linktext=Welcome to the ultimate VenturianTale encyclopedia! Wikia-Visualization-Main,venturiantale.png|Explore new stories!|link=Category:VenturianTale Wiki Originals|linktext=Click to explore stories sponsored by the wiki! Venturiantale venturian logo 3d render by homelessgoomba-d739f12.png|Fan works!|link=Category:Fan Fiction|linktext=Visit the further fan-made adventures of our favorite heroes and villains! Family.png|Meet the cast!|link=Category:Characters|linktext=Get to know the cast of VenturianTale characters! (artwork credit to RRproAni) 'Attention' This is a Fan-Made Wikia. The VenturianTale crew had or has no involvement whatsoever here! Neither do they see anything or answer to anyone here. If you would like to attempt to contact them, please do NOT do it here. Instead, try deviantART, Instagram, Twitter or YouTube. Welcome to VenturianTale Wiki! Welcome to VenturianTale Wiki, the ultimate VenturianTale database. Here, you can check which videos your favorite people were in, look at a detailed bios and descriptions of your favorite roleplay characters, read epic and chilling fan-fictions and clear up the confusion by reading mind-blowing theories, (Both are on the VenturianTale Fandom Page), view hilarious images of Jordan Frye, his wife and his siblings, watch videos that we all love to quote! With over 1,100 pages, each explaining what we all love about the crew and more, what can YOU discover on this extraordinary wiki? VenturianTale Wiki Originals Interested in more adventures in the VenturianTale universe? We've got you covered with VenturianTale Wiki Originals, collaborative creations from the staff of the Wiki itself. Not only that, we've got another wiki dedicated to fanfictions and the like, so take a look and leave your thoughts. * PIE: West Coast - ''The adventures of the West Coast branch of Paranormal Investigators Extraordinaire, led by original PIE founder Dark Pit and a group of new heroes as they tackle new paranormal entities and villains...and new ones. (in-development) * ''Starbuggers: From the Logs of Captain Maloney - ''Captain Maloney's logs that tell the story of the [[USS Who's Your Momma|USS ''Who's Your Mama]] and its crew during their adventures across the galaxy while battling intergalactic menaces. (in-development/postponed) Where to Find the VenturianTale Wiki Online Want more of the VenturianTale Wiki? Simple: check out our pages on deviantART and Twitter! * DeviantART: http://venturiantale-wiki.deviantart.com/ * Twitter: https://twitter.com/VenturianWiki * Discord Server: https://discord.gg/NE2xn5 ''Rules (MUST READ) All rules that are highlighted in '''bold' are strict rules. #'The Fryes are not active on here; please refrain from trying to make conversation or trying to contact them, via comments.' Instead, try finding them on YouTube, Instagram, Twitter, or deviantART. #'No bullying and/or otherwise discriminating people because of their race, sexuality, gender, religion (or lack thereof) or abilities and disabilities; your opinion, political stance or religious views are ''not an excuse to violate this rule.' # Do not push your beliefs and/or religion onto other people, which includes converting or discriminating against religions or Atheist world views. They all have the right to think as they please. # Respect other people's view unless this conflicts with the previous two rules, in which case report it. #Do not start arguments in the comments and try to refrain from using profanity''. Refrain from using words that can be sensitive ''to certain groups. No swearing, either on the pages or in the comments, is allowed. # Do not post pictures, videos, or articles that irrelevant or have nothing to do with the wiki's content. Forum posts and messages can be exempt from this rule. #Put the title of the page at the beginning in bold (Example: '''Papa Acachalla). #All fan fictions and theories are to be marked as Fan: or Theory: at the beginning. If you see an unmarked fanfiction or theory on this wiki, please inform an admin. An exception may be made to fanfictions of particular note within the community or which has been officially declared canonical by the Loremasters. #Do not upload personal information about yourself, others, or any of the VenturianTale crew. This includes addresses, phone numbers, and email addresses. #'Do not vandalize pages. Doing so will result in a ban of length depending on the admin.' #'''Report all vandalism. ''Do so by contacting an admin. #Do not create pages for starting discussions or for sharing your views on VenturianTale. 'Pages are only for information on videos, characters, and other Canon Information (although may be exceptions to this rule). '''Please use threads and blog posts to discuss non-canon or canon topics. Admins on the Wiki *Alison Casket - admin on the wiki and co-owner *XxFallenshadowxx - admin on the wiki and co-owner *Twiky2 - creator of the wiki and former co-owner *DavidTinyauNg2000 - admin on the wiki and co-owner *ElectricFire 169 - admin on the wiki and co-owner *Randomcommentsinc - admin on the wiki *K9OK - admin on the wiki *Bmrmar2003 - admin on the wiki VenturianTale Sub-Wikis These are wikis that are specific to a particular series of VenturianTale. *A Skyrim Tale By Venturian Wiki - Wiki for Venturian's ''A Skyrim Tale ''series. Created by H'jar of Shadows, owned by Skyrimmaster23. *A Fallout Tale Wiki - Wiki for Venturian's [[A Fallout Tale|''A Fallout Tale]] series. Created by Darkgoku1234. **Another Fallout Tale Wiki - Wiki for Venturian's Another Fallout Tale series. Created by Fujiwara-chan. *VenturianTale Fandom (NO LONGER EXISTS) - Wiki for Fan Fiction and Theories. Created by H'jar of Shadows, owned by ThisIsMysterical. *Fellow Adventurers Wiki - For Fanfictions, OC characters, fanart, Fan Mail videos, Fan videos, game challenges, fan films, fan challenges and more. Created by H'jar of Shadows. *Fellow Adventurers Discord Wiki - Wiki relating to the Discord of the same name. Created by VTFangirlVexer. *Qeios Wiki (NO LONGER EXISTS) - Wiki for Qeios, Bethany Frye's short-lived machinima series. *Starbuggers Wiki - Wiki for the fanmade spinoff series, Starbuggers. Created by ElectricFire 169. *Lakeview Wiki (NO LONGER EXISTS) - Wiki for the Lakeview series by Justjackbros, a former writer for the series. *Pudding Street Gang Wiki - Wiki for the Pudding Street Gang, former collaborators of VenturianTale. Created by SylarGrimm. Top Fan Fictions Most of these belong to Justjackbros. Some are pretty good FanFictions *Casket: Jimmy Casket's Origin - A Creepypasta of Jimmy Casket, by Justjackbros *Ghost: Casket Sequel - Sequel of "Casket", by Justjackbros *New Email (Jimmy Casket) - A Short CreepyPasta Fan-Fic by Justjackbros\ *The Rise of Casket - a Halloween special featuring Johnny Ghost and Johnny Toast by Clonetrooperfan2207 *The Ultimate Adventure Trilogy - a series of three full-length stories and one short story (Part I, Part II, Part III, The Origin) * The Honeyhall Horror and The Honeyhall Legacy - Two large stories depicting P.I.E's most risky cases yet! * Casket's Admin Hunt - a fight for the lives of the admins by Justjackbros and ThisIsMysterical * Admin's Casket Hunt - the sequel to "Casket's Admin Hunt," by Clonetrooperfan2207, ThisIsMysterical, and ElectricFire 169 *Jimmy Casket vs. Jeff the Killer- A one-on-one murderer duel by Justjackbros *The Game of Casket - An amazing story about love and bloodshed by Justjackbros *The Rise of A Queen (Vahl's Beggining)- The Story of Vahl's shipwreck by Justjackbros *The Case of the Clogged Toliet (Based of real events) by Justjackbros *Acachallas' Days in WW2 - The time Papa Acachalla serves in the military in WW2, by ??? *The Murder at the Library (Based off real events) - The Story given by Flutterbat on the Flutterbat Episode, by Justjackbros *The Falling of Heroes - A Skyrim Tale fanfiction about Vahl's Falling Army, by ElectricFire 169 *Secrets Jimmy Casket Origin - The Origin of Jimmy Casket, by H'jar the Assassin *GDeath Jimmy Casket Creepypasta - A Creepypasta of Jimmy Casket, by Tyler Lovenjak *A tale of Dov A Skyrim Tale fanfiction depicting the return of a great friend and a foul enemy, by destroyah *Cierra's Nyan Cat Theory - Read the title to know what it is, by an anonymous user. *Acachalla Theories/Possible Storylines - The stories behind the Acachalla Family, by Justjackbros and others *Family - A story about Billy and Sally Acachalla, by Vamonkey *The Shadow of The Acachallas - by Unknown *The Lost Brother - The Story of Vahl's Elder Twin Brother Gaelan, by MCab719 *The Dragonborn's Beginnings - The Story of Vahl's entrance to Skyrim, sort of a sequel to The Lost Brother, by H'jar of Shadows *Mojave - What happened between episode 130 of A Fallout Tale and episode 1 of Another Fallout Tale, by H'jar of Shadows *Rise and Fall of the First - Three stories depicting Miraak's Rise and Fall from power. by MCab719 *A Tale Of Lydia - A story regarding the past life of Lydia. *The VenturianTale National Character Tournament - A booster for the VenturianTale Character Tournament by Justjackbros Category:Browse Category:Sally Acachalla Category:Billy Acachalla Category:Papa Acachalla Category:Gertrude Category:Chump kazooie acachalla Category:Maddie Friend Category:Jose jose jose jose Category:Jimmy Casket Category:Stardust Sprinkleshine Category:Spencer Category:Vahl Category:Character Category:Officer Maloney Category:Main Page Category:Train in gmod train track map Category:Johnny Toast Category:Cywren's Family Category:Cywren Caster Category:VenturianTale